El Destino
by TinxZ
Summary: Algunas personas creen que todo esta predestinado por el destino... Pense que yo era inmune mas sin enbargo... Todo estaba planeado desde un principio
1. chapter 1

**Disclamer: No soy Dueño de Naruto, N o Cualqur anime que aparesca en esta Historia.**

 **Xxxx**

 _Vale no soy nuevo en Fanfiction ni mucho menos e escrito un par de Fics en otras cuentas (Las cuales la contraseña la olvide)_

 _Pero bueno No los aburro con mas y Comienze._

 _xxx_

Esto...Es increible" Personage hablando

" _Eso es lo que creo que es?"_ Personage penzando

 **"Muere Humano"** Dragon/Entidad Hablando

" ** _Maldicion es Fuerte"_** Dragon/Entidad Penzando

Xxxx

La academia Kuoh... Una academia que un año era una escuela únicamente para chicas, para luego ser una academia mixta... Y aunque fuese mixta la cantidad de hombres era menor que la de las mujeres...

Podía simplemente parecer una academia común y corriente... Pero la realidad dentro de esta existían demonios acudiendo a esta.

No se podían ver a simple vista, ellos tenían una forma humana pero los delataba su aura... A diferencia de los humanos ellos desprendían una aura... Maligna.

Si bien era cierto que los demonios no eran como en la biblia los pintaban eran egoístas ellos harían lo que fuera por poder... Tenían fetiches... Un ejemplo de ello fue cuando salvo a una monja de ser corrompida por un demonio... Realmente seres así le repugnaban.

Pero bueno el estaba allí por las palabras de su amiga.

'Creo que deberías de tener aventuras... Para que así puedas recordar'

Así es el perdió la memoria después de una misión que no recordaba... Y su amiga lo envió a esta escuela con demonios...

Eso seria un problema si no fuera por el echo de que no sabia quien era mas demonio, ellos o el.

Entro a la academia solo para ser interceptado por tres chicos de su edad...

"!NARUTO-SAMA¡" los tres gritaron al unisono ganando la atención de todos.

"¿Esos tres pervertidos le dijeron -sama a ese chico?"

"Esos tres solo pueden idolatrar a una persona como ellos"

"Lastima era bastante apuesto"

La seja izquierda de el conocido como Naruto se Crispo ante esto...

Según palabras de sus amigos el publico un libro llamado icha icha, el libro tuvo tanto éxito que incluso saco dos libros mas de la misma franquicia... Aunque eso había sido hace trece años desde el último libro publicado... Como demonios estos chicos sabían sobre el... Y lo mas importante... Eran tan estúpidos como para creer que el los había escrito?... Tenía la misma apariencia desde hace mas de mil años...

"Naruto-Sama es un honor tenerlo aquí" el chico calvo hablo

"Etto ¿Nos conosemos" Naruto pregunto.

El chico con el cabello castaño saco un libro con una portada Naranja y fue a la ultima pagina.

"¡Naruto Uzumaki-Sama usted es el creador de el mejor libro del mundo! Aunque es bastante raro que siga teniendo la misma apariencia desde hace trece años"

"M-me temo que me confundes con mi padre.. El es el creador, el y yo somos como dos gotas de agua" Naruto hablo nerviosamente

"Pero aun así ¡Usted es el hijo de el héroe de mi infancia" el chico de cabello castaño hablo nueva mente atrayendo mas atención.

"I-infancia" Naruto sudo ante esto... Que tipo de padres tenía este chico para dejarlo leer porno tan pequeño? "O por cierto quienes son?"

"Mi nombre es Issei Hyodou, este es Motohama y este Matsuda" el nombrado Issei presento a sus amigos

"Ya veo ento-" Naruto fue interrumpido por una voz detrás de ellos

"Que es todo este alboroto"

Una chica dijo detras de ellos, acto seguido el trio de pervertidos salieron corriendo seguidos de Naruto.

"Kaichou, es ese Uzumaki Naruto-san" no parecía una pregunta si no mas bien una afirmación.

"Así es Tsubaki" la chica de lentes respondió a la otra chica de lentes sin mirarla

"¿Noto algo en especial?" la ahora conocida como Tsubaki preguntó con curiosidad.

"No" esa fue su respuesta para luego dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar seguida de Tsubaki "Siento... Que lo EH visto en otro lugar pero... Donde"

Xxxxxxx

Los cuatro en este momento se encontraban agitados y con falta de aire... Estaban apoyados en un árbol

"Por que (Jadeo) corrimos?" Naruto preguntado con curiosidad, sólo había seguido a los tres chicos porque la chica le había dado un poco de miedo

"Es una costumbre" los tres respondieron al unisono

" una costumbre ¿Cuándo esa chica les habla corren?" Naruto pregunto curioso

" la mayoría de las veces que esa chica nos habla tenemos que ir a la dirección" Matsuda respondió

" sé que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar esto pero... ¿Porque van a la dirección?"

" somos incomprendidos Naruto sama" Motohama dijo

"Incomprendidos"

"No entienden nuestra perversión... No entienden que nosotros sólo admiramos los cuerpos femeninos" Issei hablo apasionadamente

"No me cuentes más por favor ya lo entendí todo son unos pervertidos" Naruto dijo asiendo que los tres pervertidos asintieron fervientemente "Bueno... Quisiera poder hablar mas... Pero tengo que ir a este salón para mis clases" antes de que se pudiera ir Issei tomo su papel donde estaba su salón.

"¡LOS DIOSES PERVERTIDOS NOS SONRÍEN, NARUTO-SAMA ESTA EN NUESTRO SALÓN DE CLASES"

Mierda

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxx

Naruto era una persona "conocida" en la academia Kuoh.

La razón de esto es que ahora era conocido como... El Pervertido Supremo... En realidad ese apodo le agradaba de cierto modo... Mínimo pasaba un poco desapercibido si lo ponemos así.

Mas sin embargo había echo un trio de amigos y... Bueno una chica se acerco a el y le pregunto "Estoy dispuesta a darte material para la continuación de el libro de tu padre" eso fue lo que le dijo... Realmente se sentía incomodo ya que tomando en cuenta que los libros de su "padre" eran porno por lo cual ella literalmente le había invitado a tener sexo con ella...

Como toda buena persona el se negó, al principio... Lo pospuso para otro momento, mínimo tenía que saber su nombre

Termino con sus pensamientos cuando observo algo bastante peculiar.

Unas chicas estaban molestando a otra chica... La chica en cuestión tiene largo pelo color negro, que cubre su frente y la mayor parte de sus ojos, también sucede con su espalda. Tiene ojos marrones claros y viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh.

"Que demonios estas esperando... Ve a salvarla" una voz resonó en su cabeza... El nombre de esta entidad era Minato... Era un alma de un guerrero que estaba en su cuerpo realmente era molesto aveces.

Siguiendo el consejo de su compañero se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo y tomo la mano de una de las chicas.

"No golpeó chicas así que por favor, dejen de molestarla"

"Tks Vámonos chicas" la que parecía ser la líder les dijo a las demás

"¿Estas bien?" Naruto le pregunto a la chica que estaba llorando

"S-si (solloso) gracias por ayudarme" la chica le dijo a Naruto mientras tomaba su mano para levantarse.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto le dijo a la chica

" Ayase Ayatsuji" la chica dijo tímidamente, no queriendo que se enterara de su apellido.

"Es un bonito nombre Ayatsuji-san" Naruto le dijo con una sonrisa.

"G-gracias" ella le dijo con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso

"¿Entonces por que esas tipas te molestaban?" Naruto pregunto curioso.

"E-es por que... Soy rara" ayase mintió

"¿Rara? Yo pienso que eres una chica normal" Naruto le dijo

"No... Tengo amigos y soy tímida supongo que es por eso que creen que soy rara"

"Bueno... Yo seré tu amigo Ayatsuji-san" Naruto le dijo con una sonrisa

"G-gracias Uzumaki-san" ella le dijo con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos

XxxxxFin del Capitulo UnoxxxxX

Que les pareció?

Para aclarar algunas cosas tengo que mencionar unas cosas...

Minato no es el Minato que todos conocemos... A no ser...

Ok no la identidad de Minato se ira revelando como avance la historia...

Por otro lado por si no lo entendieron Naruto perdió la memoria hace diez años y se fue a Kuoh ya que en este lugar se encuentran las herederas Gremory, Sitri... Con dos herederas mas acción.

Ayase Ayatsuji es de el anime Rikudai De Calvary... Habrá más personajes de otros animes... Por ejemplo

Universo de Naruto

Naruto

Madara

Hashirama

Rikudai De Calvary

Ayase Ayatsuji

Todo Touka

Abra mas animes solo que no quiero dar mas información, sin mas dejen sus Reviews y yo los contestare en los demás capituloa


	2. Inicio de Problemas

No soy Dueño de ningún Anime

Xxxxx

"Personaje hablando"

"Personaje pensando"

"Dragón/Entidad Hablando"

"Dragon /Entidad Pensando"

Notas del Autor

XxxxxxXxxxxx

Fraxures:Bueno ya no tendras que esperar

xxxxxx

Naruto y Ayase de encontraban comiendo debajo de un árbol... Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto había salvado a la chica... A la cual ya nadie molestaba, Naruto y Ayase se habían vuelto amigos bastante rápido en realidad...

Por otro lado el trio de pervertidos lo habían felicitado por iniciar su "Harem" según ellos.

Por otro lado el desarrollo de Naruto en Kuoh fue aceptable... Por un lado con la excusa de que su "padre" fue el que escribió esos libros y no el se fueron acercando poco a poco.

A lo lejos una chica de nombre Nanoka Yuki los observa o mas bien observa a Naruto, Yuki es una joven adolescente con una complexión delgada pero dotada. Ella divierte un luz azul, cuello largo cabello tiene una trenza colocado en el lado derecho de su rostro y una porción de cabello largo colocado en su izquierda. También tiene un mechón de pelo que está ligeramente levantada pero va hacia abajo situada en la parte superior de su cabeza. Yuki tiene ojos amarillos y largas pestañas. Ella también lleva una diadema blanca.

"Objetivo localizado" ella murmuró para si misma mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la locación de Naruto

"Entonces que es lo que te gusta hacer Ayatsuki-san" Naruto pregunto a su amiga

"B-bueno en realidad me gusta cocinar y jugar vídeo juegos" Ayase respondió "Y ha Uzumaki-kun que le gusta hacer?"

"Bueno en realidad me gusta practicar con la espada y jugar vídeo juegos" Naruto respondió con una sonrisa

"¿Espada?" La niña de cabello negro pregunto

Naruto abrió la boca para hablar siendo interrumpido por otra voz

"Uzumaki-san puedes acompañarme por favor" la chica le dijo mientras caminaba sin darse la vuelta para revisar que Naruto la siguiese.

Naruto simplemente la siguió

Xxxxx

Naruto ahora mismo se encontraba en el tejado de Kuoh... El camino había sido silencioso

"¿Que es lo que quieres aquí?" la peli azul le pregunto a el rubio

"No entiendo lo que hablas" Naruto respondió

"Te pregunte que es lo que quieres aquí" Yuki preguntó nuevamente

"Yo no entiendo lo que dices" Naruto volvió a decir

"Bien... Mi nombre es Nanoka Yuki... Miembro de la tribu del Héroe" La conocida integrante de la tribu hablo.

La Tribu del Héroe la envió a esta academia como una 'observadora', lo que le dio dos responsabilidades importantes; para vigilar a los demonios confirmados en la zona mientras se vigilan los demonios callejeros y se eliminan si es necesario.

También evitar que los demonios reclutaran más humanos...

En realidad esta era la verdadera tarea de la tribu del heroe... Esta tribu fue creada por el dios bíblico... Precisamente para impedir que los demonios reclutaran o en gatuzaran a los humanos con sacred gears... Los demonios son egoístas y harían cualquier cosa para obtener poder... Para eso el dios bíblico creo esta tribu... O eso creían.

"Para empezar que eres" ella pregunto mientras sacaba una espada de la nada...

"Un humano, por su puesto" Naruto respondió ya sabiendo lo que la tribu del héroe significaba.

La tribu del héroe tenia a humanos con habilidades para erradicar demonios.

"Es imposible..." dijo la peli azul mientras sacaba un celular "Este vídeo fue tomado hace quince años" ella le dijo mientras mostraba un vídeo donde Naruto peleaba con distintas personas derrotándolos "Es imposible que una persona humana normal pueda vivir sin cambiar de apariencia... Dime que eres, Demonio o Ángel Caído"

"Soy un Caballero" Naruto respondió

Yuki pareció sorprendida por esto

Los caballeros son lo que podría llamar inmortales... En el sentido de que no pueden morir por la edad... El caballero con mas edad han llegado a tener mas de cien mil años de edad...

Igualmente los caballeros son maestros en el arte de la magia y espada, y su resistencia es alta.

"Lo siento mucho... Un error de mi parte... Pero aun así te estaré vigilando Uzumaki-san" acto seguido se fue

Mierda

Xxxxx

"De que te haz enterado, Yuki" una voz hablo a través de el teléfono de la llamada Yuki

"Uzumaki Naruto resulto ser un caballero y no un demonio como lo pensábamos... No parece ser una amenaza" La peli azul contesto.

"Aun así quiero que lo vigiles lo más cerca posible, Yuki, si es necesario cambiarse a su salón de clases"

"Pero-"

"Sin peros,Yuki, necesitamos mantenerlo vigilado... Cambio y Fuera" la llamada se corto

"(Suspiro) bien a la oficina de el director" Yuki murmuró para si misma

Xxxxxx

Naruto se encontraba en su casa tranquilamente leyendo su correspondencia.

"Una carta de... !Urase-SAN!" naruto grito con miedo, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla "Hola Naruto-kun esto es para decirte que Iori-chan y yo hemos decidido vivir contigo en Kuoh... Por lo que tendrás que hacernos un espacio a las cuatro...

Iori y Shampou

Mierda la peor mierda


End file.
